Draco's Breath Smells Fabulous
by wearethefoolishh
Summary: Harry blushed. Draco was amused. Harry wanted to bite Draco's nose. There was no way Harry was coming down to the kitchens at three in the morning ever again. Implied Drarry.


Rating: **T, for cursing and some other stuff.**

Warning: **Drarry, cursing, talk about making out, and this story does not make any fucking sense.**

Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter I think it'd be a big book of useless rambling.**

* * *

The kitchens were dark at this time of night.

Of course they were, it was three in the bloody fucking morning.

He never expected anyone to be there. Especially not Draco Malfoy. Especially not at this hour. Especially not moping, slumped down in the crickety chair in the corner.

Harry gave him a strange look. He thought he'd said "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" but it seemed as though his words left his mouth and then dissolved into a powdery heap at his feet.

"I know you're an idiot, Potter, but this is called _sitting_. You know, when you put your ass on a flat surface and your feet are relieved from holding your weight?"

Apparently he _had_ said something. Unless Draco was the idiot here, not Harry, and was talking just to hear his own voice.

Harry looked down at the floor, at his feet. There was no powdery pile at his feet. No, his words weren't a pile on the floor.

It was too late for this.

Early.

Whatever.

"Are you going to answer my question or stand there and watch the floor boards collect dust all night?"

Harry looked up. "What? There was a question?" Yes. Too early for sane conversations.

Late.

Fuck.

Draco sighed. Harry wondered what the dust particles looked like when Draco breathed on them. He had smelly breath, didn't he? Didn't all Slytherins?

No. And Harry knew that all to well.

Draco's breath smelt fabulous, in fact.

Harry blushed scarlett.

"Potter, I belive you're asleep standing up."

Potter Who Was Asleep Standing Up didn't answer.

"You're dumber than I thought, falling asleep in front of a Slytherin."

The Boy Who Was Dumber Than Draco Malfoy Thought said nothing.

"Really now, you're being stupid. Why are you down here?"

The Boy Who Was Being Stupid pursed his lips.

"You're annoying me. Say something, for Merlin's Sake!"

The Boy Who Was Annoying Draco Malfoy blinked and kept his mouth closed.

For a moment, Draco kept his mouth closed too. The Boy Who Had A Mental List Of What He Had Been In The Past Thirty Seconds wondered if Draco was going to speak again.

"I slept with Granger."

Oh, so he was going to speak again.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Finally, you said something. Bloody Hell, you're annoying when you don't answer questions, you know that?"

"Obviously. You just told me." Harry's feet hurt and he wanted to do that thing called sitting Draco had mentioned earlier.

There wasn't a chair in sight, except for the one under Draco's ass.

Harry shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"Dammit, you - !" Draco started, then dropped off as he was annoyed beyond words. Had Harry done that?

Yes. Because he was the only other one in the room.

"You slept with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco squawked, caught off guard. "No! I said that because you wouldn't say anything! I thought it would make you say at least a word."

"I'm tired." Harry felt stupid.

Too ealry. Too late.

Fuck this.

He was back to debating about late and early and -

Draco was talking.

He missed it. Again.

Too late for this.

Dammit.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed and hit his palm on his forehead. The 'smack' noise it made seemed to echo throughout the room. "Sit the hell down, Potter," he demanded.

"'The only place to sit is occupied by your ass," Harry said quickly, without realizing what a strange way he had arranged that declaration.

"Uh huh," Draco said. "Just come here."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

It was too early... late... It was...

Harry decided it didn't matter, because it didn't make sense. He went to Draco who had scooted over in the crickety chair in the corner. He sat down awkwardly beside Draco, their sides pressing together tightly in between the two arm rests.

Harry blushed again when he realized he didn't mind the closeness at all.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked again, not mentioning the fact that his knee was resting on Harry's.

And that made Harry wonder if Draco didn't mind. Harry decided he didn't mind, himself.

"I don't know." He knocked his knee against Draco's playfully. Draco immitated him.

Their knees made a knocking noise when they hit each other. It was like a song without a beat played by some idiot who seemed to have never heard real music before.

Knock, knock, knockknockknock. Knock. Knock-ity knock-ity knock.

Harry liked the stupid sounds as he knocked his knee on Draco's again.

It turned out into a full blown knee-kncoking-war.

Draco slapped his hand onto Harry's knee.

Harry blushed because he liked the warmth.

"Why have you been spacing out after every question I ask?" Draco asked. He didn't let go of Harry's knee. That made Harry smile.

"Because it's too early for this. Late. It's lateearly. It's..." He trailed off and didn't bother picking up his train of thought again. Because that train had crashed into a wall and was too troublesome to put back together again.

"Why are you smiling?"

Harry realized now, that he was staring at Draco's hand. Draco was staring at Harry's cheek.

Why was this important to think about now? Why was he thinking it?

Because it was lateearly. Earlylate. What-the-fuck-ever.

"Because your hand is on my knee."

Harry hadn't realized he'd said that, and blushed again.

Draco smirked.

"And it's warm," Harry added, hoping to dig himself out of the hole he'd fallen in to.

Draco seemed to want to push him back in that hole.

Harry hoped that if Draco did that, he'd also jump into that hole with him and -

"You're such a blushing bride, Potter."

Harry wanted to ask who's bride he was.

He ground his teeth together so his mouth wouldn't open. Draco thought that was funny and said, "Go on, speak your mind, _Harry._"

His name on Draco's lips made Harry smile wider. There were goosebumps rising on his arms.

It occurred to him that Draco didn't miss a thing.

"What's got you all excited now, hm?" Draco pressed. "Come now, tell me what you're thinking." His smirk was so amused and Harry blushed.

A-fucking-gain.

Harry was never coming down to the kitchens at three in the bloody fucking morning ever again.

Nope. He'd come down at two fifty nine.

Yes.

Two fifty nine.

"Whose bride?"

"What?"

"Whose bride am I?" Harry said. "You said I was such a blushing bride. Whose bride am I?"

Draco's brows knotted together. "Probably that Weasley girls. She seems to like you pretty well. Why does it matter?"

I don't want to be her bride, Harry thought. And blushed at the thought of who he wouldn't mind being a bride to.

"You're really close to me," Harry said instead of answering Draco's question.

"I realize that." Draco's hand was on Harry's knee. Still.

"Your breath smells fabulous."

"Thank you."

It was so natural. Harry thought it was weird.

He felt right.

"I blushed because I knew your breath smelt fabulous."

"Uh huh." Draco smirked. "Why don't you tell me how you know my breath smells fabulous."

Harry turned to look at Draco. He was amused. Harry wanted to bite his nose. It was close enough...

"Because we snogged in a broom closet."

"I remember." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I was thinking... There are lots of rooms in Hogwarts. Lots of different broom closets..."

"And?"

"We should try snogging in every room in Hogwarts."

"What do we win if we accomplish that?" Harry still wanted to bite Draco's nose.

Draco smirked. "We'll mess up the covers in that bed when we come to it." He winked.

Harry blushed again.

* * *

**ROFL, WTF was that? I don't know, It's one thiry eight in the morning and I'm refusing to sleep at all tonight so I needed something to do and had no plot line in my head and just fucking rambled my head off.**

**HAHAHA, I'll cry if this gets even one review.**


End file.
